Smile In Your Sleep
by Abyss Walker
Summary: After a tragic accident, Kadin has a choice, either follow a girl with blond hair, or be comatose. Trying to find a way to save her self back home, she runs into a dilemma, should she stay with Him, or go home to a messed up life? R&R please (DISCONTINUED for the time being.)
1. A Chance to Start Over

**Hey guys, I had this story up a while ago but in writing the next couple chapters, I realized that the name Kaori and the name Kairi was way to close to each other and it got confusing while I was writing.**

**I didn't have to many hits before but hopefully I will now sense the second chapter will be up tonight and it's alot longer than this one. Please read and review, tell me what you think. Crit is welcomed but dont flame me. =)**

**I do not own KH1-2 or any of the other ones. I just write stories.  
**

It was cold out, which was strange for July. Kadin watched the windshield wipers as they danced back and forth on the windshield. The rain was getting heavier, she noted, and turned up the stereo as they drove.

"You're never going to get anywhere in life if you keep this up, Kadin." a woman with medium length brown hair said, "you'll end up in jail, just like your brother." Her mother was scolding her again.

Kadin lit up a cigarette and scoffed, "at least I wouldn't have to listen to you bitching at me every time I turn around, plus I look good in strips." She had a migraine; her mother wasn't making it any better.

"Kadin, I'm trying to help you out here. I already lost one child; I don't need to lose you. Why can't you ever listen to what I have to say?" her mother said, turning down the stereo and holding back tears. "I'm just trying to keep you from doing something you'll regret. I'm scared that I'll get a call someday saying you're dead in a ditch!"

"MOTHER, please, just, God how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine, and I don't need you lurking around my every move. It's like I have no privacy."

"IM just saying that I don't want you DEAD! I love you and I fear for you!" Her mother yelled, no longer trying to hold back her tears. She loved Kadin so much. It would kill her to see her youngest end up dead, or in jail.

Kadin just sat there; she didn't feel the need to argue with her mother. It was pointless. She wouldn't win, she never did. She took a drag off of her cigarette before throwing it out the window. She would never admit it, but she was glad her mother was there to save her this time. How many times had her friends warned her about this boy? About how he wasn't all that she thought he was. All the stories she had heard, they were true. The memory played over and over again in her mind, like a movie.

* * *

"_Aiden, please, I don't want to do this right now. I don't feel comfortable." Kadins' pleas for the blue haired boy to stop touching her were ignored._

"_Awe babe, come on, I've been waiting on this for so long, your promised me today was the day." His bloodshot eyes flashed as he reached up her skirt, a wicked smile plastered to his face._

_He was stoned again._

"_AIDEN, STOP!" Kadin screamed, as she pushed him and went for the door. But Aiden stopped her, ripping her favorite green vest in the process._

"_You ripped my vest…" She said in shock. "What the HELL?" she screamed at him, they had gotten into fights over the fact that she wasn't ready for sex, but they were never this bad._

_Aiden keep on smiling that wicked smile. It scared Kadin, the way he smiled like this, as if he was enjoying what he was doing. "STOP MOVING! You're not making this easy!" he grunted as she tried once again to push him off of her, but this time it was repaid with a punch in the face. _

_Blood now pouring out of her lip, Kadin wiped her mouth and looked at him. His smile had turned into almost a shocked look, and his eyes just stared. _

_Slowly Aiden backed away, "Kay, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean…I mean, I… sorry…"_

"_Shut it, you just made the most horrid mistake of your life." Kadin said, as she started to run straight at him. Once she was inches from him, she hiked up her leg and kicked him square in the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he fell to the ground, clutching his face._

"_Kay, what the hell?" he cried, still holding his now broken face. She didn't even stop to register what he said, she just looked down at him, pondering if he deserved another kick or not. She pushed him on hisside with her foot, "Maybe next time you'll think twice about attempting rape, or hitting another girl." Kadin spat at him and grabbed her stuff and ran out the door, she never looked back._

* * *

Kadin touched her lip, it was still sore. She winced.

"Are you ok?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine." Kadin said as they stopped at a red light. She sighed, the rain was pouring down harder than before. "You shouldn't worry about me like you do, I can handle myself."

The light turned green and her mother pressed on the gas. "Kadin, I'm your mother, I'm going to worry about you whether or…" her mother stopped talking suddenly, and quickly swerved, and what happened next seemed to go in slow motion. Kadins' mother slammed on the breaks as hard as she could, but it didn't matter what she did, there was no avoiding the other car that slammed into them. Kadin was thrown onto her mother. The sound of clashing metal and screeching tires ripped thru ears. There was broken glass everywhere, and it smelled like something was burning. Kadin couldn't move, but she could hear people yelling and the sounds of running. Everything started going gray, getting darker by the moment, she closed her eyes.

The next this she knew, she was laying flat on the cold wet pavement. She wondered what exactly had happen when she heard a woman yell, "This girl is not going to make it unless we get her to the hospital, NOW!"`

She took a shallow breath. It was all she could do. Who was that woman yelling about? And why couldn't she move, or open her eyes? Wasn't she just in the car? Her body hurt and she was cold.

Kadin felt someone picking her up, she let out an ear splitting scream and passed out.

oXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOx

Kadin slowly came to at the hospital, the doctors rushed around. She could hear them talking, but she couldn't understand what there were saying. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

_Oh my God, I'm completely paralyzed_. Kadin thought in horror. As she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard her step-fathers voice, she mentally cringed.

"How is my wife?" he asked.

"Your' wife will be fine, but your daughter, we don't know yet." Said what Kadin assumed to be the doctor. "It was her side of the car that was hit. She's falling into a coma, we can't stop it."

"She's not my daughter." Her step-father said in a sickening tone that made Kadin want to jump off her bed and punch him as hard as she could.

Then what the doctor said sunk in, coma. _Coma?_ She thought, oh _lord, no, no. please, anything but this._ She tried to force her eyes open, to prove she was okay, but she couldn't. She started to feel sleepy. Kadin couldn't fight this off. It was impossible. She was in shock and didn't hear the rest of what the doctor and her step-father talked about.

She sighed and cleared her mind, _okay, what am I supposed to do now?_ She thought for a couple minutes. There was nothing she could do. She was going to be comatose and there wasn't anything anyone could do.

She started to panic again, and then she heard something. It was a small, soft voice at first, but as she focused on it, the voice got louder and but stayed soft. Kadin couldn't tell what it was saying, but she started to see a light. Kadin mentally tilted her head in confusion and called out to the voice, "I can't understand you."

The voice suddenly got clearer, "Kadin." Was all it said. The voice was a girl, and it sounded most angelic and sweet. The light started clearing up into the shape of a small girl. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But the features in the girls face where still blurry.

The girl took a step towards Kadin, and lifted her hand up to her face, and then dropped it softly at her side before she spoke. "Kadin, you have another choice, I can save you. All you need to do is trust me." The figure held her hand out and Kadin hesitated. She didn't know what to do.

"Am I dying?" she asked as she looked at the out stretched hand in front of her.

The girl giggled, "No silly, I'm offering you a chance to start over, take my hand." She took a step closer to Kadin, "All will be explained soon. I promise."

Kadin sighed, "I guess anything's better than rotting in a hospital bed." She took the girls hand and gasped. It was cold. She looked at the girls face but it was still blurry.

"This way." She said, as she lifted her free hand and something popped up that looked like a swirling black vortex. The girl started to walk thru it, and Kadin hesitated again. "I can do this." She said, shaking inside. She closed her eyes.

Completely scared to death, she let the darkness take her.

**Sense you got this far, I'm assuming it wasn't painstakingly horrid. Keep reading! =)**

**Reviews please! =^.^=  
**


	2. The boy with Blue Eyes

**Hey guys, wow, just put up the first chapter and already 13 hits and 2 reviews. That's way better than last time. =) Makes me happy! Thank you thank you!**

**Well second chapter. I hope you like it. Its way longer than the first one. Read it, review it, tell me what you think. **

**Crit is welcomed but don't flame me. =)**

**I do not own KH1-2 or any of the other ones, I just write stories.  
**

* * *

Kadin woke up with a massive headache and a dry mouth. She stretched and realized she wasn't lying in a bed. What it felt like to her was sand. Confused, she opened her eyes and was completely amazed at what she saw.

The sky was a deep blue, lit up by millions of stars. Like tiny diamonds thrown across a midnight blue blanket. She sat up and looked around, and realized she was on a beach. The ocean looked like a silk sheet that shone with the full moon, hung slightly over the horizon. The palm trees were vibrant and graceful looking as the leaves swayed in the light breeze. The sight was breath taking, and Kadin had no idea how she got there, but at this point, she didn't care, this place was gorgeous.

Kadin sat there, taking in the sweet smell of the ocean breeze, and the amazing sites she was surrounded with. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there before someone approached her. She was so drawn to the sights she never heard him coming.

"Are you okay?" a deep voice said, and Kadin jumped. She turned quickly and looked at where the voice had come from. It was a boy. He was tall and fierce looking. His hair shone a light silver and hung over his face, but when the wind blew, his hair reviled the aqua marine eyes that laid beneath.

And just as quickly as she had turned around, the boy was already posed in a fighting stance, left foot out, with a strange sword drawn out in front of him. It was the weirdest weapon Kadin had ever seen. The sword was a giant black wing with red in between the folds. Just above the tip of the blade, was a small white wing.

She screamed and jumped up to her feet. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you staring at me like that? Put that thing away!" she cried, as she backed up.

But the boy didn't falter in any way. All he did was stare, "What's your name? Why are you here?" he asked, suddenly sounding nervous and turning slightly red in the face.

Kadin cocked her head to the side slightly, obviously confused at his sudden change in expression. She stood there, trying to think of something to say, when she looked down at herself. The site struck her like a truck. She was completely naked, as bare as the day she was born.

"Ohmigod!" she shrieked as she fell to the ground in an attempt to cover her body up to the best of her abilities, which wasn't much. "Well don't just stand there and stare! Turn around or something!"

The boy cleared his throat and turned around. He dismissed his weapon and reached into his pocket. Kadin watched him out of the corner of her eye as he dialed a number and raised the phone to his ear.

In a low voice she heard what he began to say. "Hi, um, Sora? Yea, I'm excited it's finally summer vacation too but, I think it's going to be a long summer." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Look can you call Kairi and have her bring a shirt and a pair of shorts. I'll explain when you get here. Alright, um, at Summer's beach, across from the seaside shack. Yea, just hurry okay? K, thanks bye." And with that he hung up the phone.

Kadin just sat there and watched him as he took off his white and yellow vest and slowly walked over to her. He handed it to her and sat down next to her, facing the ocean. She took the vest and put it on, still watching him with a wary eye.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity when he finally spoke up.

"You never told me your name." he said, still staring out at the ocean.

Kadin thought for a second, and then realized she didn't remember her name. Actually, she didn't remember anything. Her name, how she got here, why her body hurt. Everything was suddenly strange.

She looked around and sighed when something caught her attention. She reached out and pulled a small card out of the sand right where she had been laying. She wiped away the sand with her finger to reveal a picture of a girl with short choppy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The shirt she wore was black and it had the words "Anti-Flag" sprawled across the front.

She continued to look over the card, "Kadin Matthews…" she said quietly, trying to remember why the name seemed so familiar to her.

The boy looked over at the card she held, and looked at her face. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back, and dark. Her eyes were an emerald green, and they stood out. She looked nothing like the girl on the school ID. He looked back out to the ocean.

"Riku," he said, still looking out at the water. Kadin looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "My name is Riku." He looked over to her, and held out his hand, just as the wind blew the hair out of his eyes.

Kadin just stared at him, amazed by his eyes. They truly were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. Well if she could remember, she thought, they would be, hands down. She reached her hand out to take his, and the moment their hands touched, a shock wave was sent from her hand, up her arm and through her entire body. The feeling she then got was a warm, lucid feeling.

She stared into his eyes, and she could see he felt it do. They both just sat there, staring at each other. Riku finally pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. Kadin just sat there and looked at her hand, and then back at him.

"Did you feel that too?" she asked quietly, still looking at her hand.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Riku said to quickly.

Kadin snapped her head up to look at him, "You're lying aren't you? You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Look, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. All I know is you have no right to be calling me a liar." He started to get up, when he saw two figures running towards them.

"Hey Riku!" The voice sounded like another boy. And when Kadin looked up, she was right. The voice belong to a boy a little shorter than Riku. His hair was brown and spiky. His eyes where a deep cerulean blue, and his expression was excitement and wonder.

Following close behind was a girl. She was short with burgundy red hair. When she finally looked up from where she was walking, Kadin saw that her eyes where a vibrant violet blue. The girl was carrying what looked like a bundle of clothes, which she had clutched tightly to her chest.

"Sora, please, I can't run as fast as you." The girl begged, even though she was out of breath, her voice was still light and cheery.

"Sorry Kai, I'm just excited to see what Riku found." Sora, Kadin assumed, said as he turned around and waited up for the girl. Kadin noticed the way Sora's eyes softened when they met hers.

Riku stood up and walked over to Sora and Kairi. He stood in front of them so all Kadin could see was Sora's spiky hair and Kairi's pink shoes. Every once in a while she could hear him, but she mostly just watched his movements.

Riku moved fluently. He held himself with such confidents she noted.

She saw Sora poke his head couple times to look at her, but he never said anything. Kadin wondered how he kept his hair spiky like that, _it must take a lot of hair glue…_ she contemplated to herself.

"Oh my!" Kairi shrieked, pushing Riku out of the way and running towards Kadin. making her jump almost a mile. "Really Riku? You could have told me she was naked! That poor girl, she must be freezing." Kairi reached her and held her hand out, "Come on lets go get you dressed by the sun grass over there. It's better cover." She looked back and glared at the two boys, "and you best not be looking, either of you!"

Kadin got up and brushed off the sand. Kairi led the way to the grass and handed her the bundle of clothes she had. "It's a pair of Capri sweats and a t-shirt. They might be a little tight, but they'll do until tomorrow when the shops open up." She smiled sincerely, "My names Kairi. What's yours?"

"Oh, I, um... I don't remember." Kadin reached into the vest that Kairi was now holding and pulled out the card. "All I have is this," she held it out for Kairi to take it, while she threw on the t-shirt.

"Hmm, Kadin Matthews? Well, I guess that's what we'll call you, if that's okay with you?" Kairi asked, as the other girl struggled with the pull strings on the sweat pants.

Briefly Kadin looked up, "Huh? What? Yea, sure fine. Kadin it is." She gave up on tying the pants. They were tight, so they weren't going anywhere.

"You don't have a place to sleep tonight do you?" Kairi tucked her red hair behind her ear, "My 'rents are gone for the week on some business trip, you can stay at my house. Don't worry; we'll get this mess figured out." She said, as she put her arm around Kadin's shoulder and turned her to walk back to the boys, who were still standing there, just as dumbfounded as they were when Kairi yelled.

As they walked back, Kadin noticed Sora's eyes get wide when he looked at her. He quickly looked away and she stopped Kairi. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?" she asked.

Kairi's look was puzzling as she scanned over the girls face. She finally shook her head. "I don't see anything wrong with your looks, but your eyes are a little funky in the moon light."

She started to walk again but Kadin grabbed her arm, "My eyes are a little funky looking…like how…?"

"Well they glow like a heartless' when the light of the moon reflects off of them." Kairi thought about it, "Actually, kinda like a cats does."

"And that doesn't scare you at all?"

"Mm, no. I can tell you're a good person." She smiled, as she started once again towards the boys. "Hey guys, it's late, I'm heading back, I'm taking Kadin with me, if that's okay with you Riku."

Kairi looked up at him, and he thought for a second, "Is it okay if we crash there also?" his eyes flashed from Kairi's to Kadin's and back. "Just so, you know, we can keep and eye on you guys. Make sure nothing happens."

Sora nodded in agreement and took Kairi's hand. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her neck. She giggled and turned slightly red as he whispered something to her. When he pulled away, Kairi nodded slightly and looked at Kadin. "Is that okay with you if they come? It's a long walk back and a big empty house." She smiled, "It'll be fun, then tomorrow we can go shopping."

"I don't mind," Kadin began. She was about to tell Kairi about her lack of munny, but decided to wait until tomorrow. This girl was extremely kind, and Kadin didn't understand. If her eyes really did glow like she said, she knows she would be scared crazy.

Kadin shrugged it off and started towards Sora and Kairi, who had started walking the moment she had given the okay. Riku waited for Kadin, and when she reached him, he looked at her with a puzzling look. It looked like he was about to play a game of 20 questions, but Kadin gave him a side glance that made him decide she had enough of that tonight.

oXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOx

The walk wasn't that bad, Kadin thought. The streets were empty and the houses were gorgeous. Every street they turned onto was lined with palm trees and street lights that glowed over the roads. Not all the roads were paved, Kadin noticed. More of them were dirt then pavement.

She looked at the sky and saw the same array of tiny stars as she had on the beach. She sighed and looked back in front of her. Sora and Kairi still lead the way. They had been talking and playfully shoving each other for a while, but now they peacefully walking hand in hand.

Riku seemed content. He looked straight ahead, not seeming to notice Sora and Kairi. His silvery hair blowing every once in a while in the breeze.

"So, how old are you?" He asked Kadin suddenly, which seamed to make her jump a bit.

"I don't really know. I can't be that old, can I?" she asked, rubbing her arm as a nervous twitch.

"Well, you can't be older than 17, and you can't be younger than 15, so lets say your 16?"

"Why can't I be 17? How hold are you anyway?" Kadin asked, pouting real quick, before he could notice.

"I am 17, and because you look more like your 16 anyways." He smirked.

Kadin growled low enough that Kairi and Sora couldn't hear, but Riku did, and he looked at her funny. She just rolled her eyes and sighed.

She was about to ask how much further the house was when Kairi and Sora turned into the walk way of a house. A big house, Kadin noted. If I wasn't so dark out, she would have been able to see the color of the house. But she was able to see that it was 2 stories and had a huge wrap around porch with a table and some chairs.

The door was a double wide. The window on it was a stained glass picture of a sunset over the ocean. Kadin couldn't see to many details, so she made a mental note to check it out when she woke up.

The inside of the house was nice. There was a stair case to the left of the small hall they walked into. Pictures hung on the walls everywhere. Kadin could see they were of Kairi and her parents, she assumed.

"Up this way. My room is the last one on the right, there's a door in my bedroom that leads into my bathroom. You can use it to wash up while I get you something to eat." Kairi chirped. She turned swiftly and half danced down the hall, Sora in tow.

Kadin slowly started for the stairs, letting Riku climb them first. He passed her slowly, not bothering to look at her as he did so.

When Kadin got the room, the only thing she noticed was the huge bed. It was big with pink and purple flowers all over it, and it looked so comfy. Kairi had what looked like thousands of big soft pillows at the head of the bed, and Kadin realized how tired she really was.

Mindlessly she walked over to the bed. She was about to flop down and pass out when she remembered the bathroom, and Kairi's kind gesture for her to use it. Kadin looked around the room until she spotted the door. She walked over to it and was about to walk in when she caught a quick glimpse of Riku. He was standing by the TV and was messing with some wires. _Okay_, she thought, _He's busy._

Kadin noticed right away that Kairis' bathroom was tropical theme. She had plants everywhere. Ferns, small palm bushes. Some of the plants even had pink flowers all over them.

Kadin looked around the plants and eventually found the shower and decided she would take one. And after she was done, she would go to bed. That sounded like and amazing idea.

She tried to be as quite as she possibly could. It was harder than she thought when she kept dropping the shampoo bottle and banging on the walls. _Showers are dangerous_, she thought to herself as she stepped out and almost slipped while reaching for a towel.

The room was filled with steam and Kadin noticed that at some point during her shower, Kairi had snuck in and left a pair of over sized sweat pants and a tee-shirt. Slowly she dried off and pulled on the clothes. They were big, but it was better than the tight clothes Kairi had given her earlier on the beach.

She found an brush sitting on the vanity and started brushing out her hair. She couldn't understand why, but the act seemed unnatural to her. Like, she shouldn't have to be brushing out long strands of dark brown hair. Kadin also stared into her deep emerald green eyes, which were unfamiliar, and wondered how they could glow. They looked normal enough, though the pupil was very slightly oval instead of round, but she couldn't shake that they didn't belong to her.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Kairi slowly opened it. "You alive in here?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Yea I'm fine. Just finishing up, I was about to come out there." Kadin answered, as she put the brush down and started for the door.

"Okay, just checkin'. you've been in here for a while." She smiled, "The boys are down stairs, playing video games. I was heading to bed. You don't mind sharing a bed do you? I would offer the couch but they claimed it as their own about an hour ago."

Kadin nodded her head, "I don't have a problem with it, I could even sleep on the floor…"

"No! I cant have you on the floor!" Kairi cut her off, "that's rude and extremely uncomfortable."

"Um, okay." Kadin ducked her way out of the bathroom and back into Kairi's bedroom. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner. Kairi gracefully danced over to her side of the bed and jumped in with almost enough force to throw the other girl. She burst into giggles when Kadin gripped the bed and made a face of pure terror at the thought of falling. Kadin just looked at her in amazement.

Slowly Kadin got into her side of the bed and Kairi turned off the light. The redhead sighed and turn towards her, "So tomorrow's going to be fun, I promise."

"What's the plan?" Kadin asked dully, she really love this bed, it was pulling her to sleep.

"Well first I'll make breakfast and then we'll go shopping, with out the boys of course. You're going to need some new clothes…" She rambled on and on, Kadin didn't process half of what she said. "Maybe well end up at the beach by sunset to meet everyone. I guess Tidus and Wakka are throwing a party."

"Sounds fun…" Kadin barely mumbled. She sighed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"I guess you've had enough excitement for one day…" Kairi half smiled and closed her eyes.

The last thoughts that ran through Kadin's head was how extremely friendly this Kairi was. She couldn't remember the last time, if ever, someone was this nice to her. And how much different she was than Riku. Riku seemed stand offish and rude. But his eyes were gorgeous, and she couldn't figure out why they kept running through her mind. His voice had been smooth but harsh when they first met. It bugged her that she was thinking about him and not sleeping. _Ugh,_ she thought and shook her head. She'll just have to avoid him tomorrow, if that was possible. She sighed once more, and fell into a very needed sleep.

**Still with me? Good. =) Don't forget to review. =^.^=**


	3. Shopping Explosion

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, it's been pretty hectic around here. I cut this chapter short because it was beginning to get way to long. So now I have the next chapter halfway done. =)**

**I dont own KH1-2 or any of them for that matter. I just write stories.  
**

The next morning was interesting, and Kadin could tell today was going to be hectic. Kairi woke up bouncing and full of energy. But the boys, not so much. They groaned and murmured things Kadin didn't understand, and from the looks on there faces, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Wake up!" Kairi yelled, as she bounded down the stairs and jumped on the two lifeless bodies sprawled out on the wrap around couch. "You two are so lazy!"

Sora groggily looked at his watch, moaned and thru the pillow over his head. "Kairi, it's 7:30!" He whined, "There is absolutely no reason for us to be up right now."

Kairi huffed then pouted, "Kadin needs some clothes, and unless you don't want breakfast, I suggest getting up now." She said, as she ran up the stairs. Kadin took one last look at the boys and ran after her.

"You don't think they'll make us go shopping with them, do you Riku?" Sora looked over at his friend from under the pillow.

Riku slowly propped himself up on his elbows, "Do you think we're gunna have to? I mean, Kairi seems to trust this girl." He shook his head and Sora just looked at him, "I know, shopping with Kairi is like pulling teeth, but still."

"She doesn't seem bad, Riku. I mean, yea, her eyes are a little weird, but I don't think she'll attack Kairi." Sora yawned and jumped up. "Kadin's okay. We just have to figure out why she's here and where she came from." He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

A sigh came from Riku as he got up did the same. He stretched and looked over to Sora, "Well, just lets follow them, make sure they don't get into any trouble." He reached for his phone and his wallet, and then went up the stairs. Sora nodded and followed.

xoXOxoXOxoXOxo

In the kitchen, Kairi was getting ready to pour the pancake batter onto a skillet while Kadin tried to figure out how to scramble eggs.

"Oh crap." Kadin said, as half the bowl of eggs landed on the stove rather than in the pan. "Is cooking always this hard?" she sighed, brushed her hair back and looked at Kairi.

"You have to go slow." Kairi giggled, "It's easier that why. After breakfast, I'll find something for you to wear. Then we'll go to the shops and get you some new clothes that fit." She walked over to Kadin, "Now take the spatula and scramble them, huh, I guess that's why they call them scrambled eggs." She laughed, and Kadin stared. "It was supposed to be a joke…"

"Oh, haha. um, Kairi," she looked right at the other girl, "I don't have any munny to buy clothes."

"Don't be silly, I got you. I saved up enough allowance and babysitting munny to get a wardrobe for the both of us." She walked back to her pancakes and flipped them. "Perrrfect."

Kadin watched her, curious. What would posses her to be this kind. They barely knew each other, and Kadin was already feeling close to her. She didn't know how to explain it. It was like, she could trust Kairi with her life, and she wouldn't worry.

She was about to tell Kairi what she was feeling, but Sora came bouncing in. "Kai! That smells sooo good." He walked up behind and kissed her cheek. "Pancakes? How did you know that's what I was in the mood for?"

Kairi blushed, "Sora, I know you. Plus, I wasn't making them just because of you, I'm sure Kadin's never had them." she nodded towards Kadin, who was trying hard not to burn the eggs. "There's bacon already on the table, if you could get some plates and silverware out and set up, that would be nice."

Sora started for the cabinets as Riku walked into the kitchen. "Smells good, Kairi," he said, as he reached or a glass. "Need any help?"

"No I should be good, Sora's setting up the table. And I think Kadin has the eggs…" Kairi began to say, as a cloud of smoke came from the other girls direction. "Um, Kadin?"

"I think… I burnt the eggs…" Kadin coughed, while trying to fan the smoke away.

Riku chuckled, and looked at Kairi, "I'll make the eggs, Kadin, you can go help Sora." He continued to laugh to himself as he walked over and took the pan and started to rinse it out.

"Yea… okay…" Kadin turned and wandered into the dining room. Riku watched her walk out before jumping on Kairi, "How did last night go?" he asked, preparing the pan with butter, "she didn't try to do anything stupid did she?"

Kairi just looked at him, "Riku, why are you so worried about her?" She flipped a the last pancake, "She's harmless, and quite, I like her." Grabbing the plate piled with food she turned around, "Maybe you can take some time to get to know her tonight at the party." Walking into the next room, Riku heard Kairi say loudly, "Alright! Who wants breakfast?"

The thing was, Riku wanted to like her too. Sora and Kairi had no problem with her, so why should he? She was quite, and shy. Pretty cute he might add, but only to himself. Maybe he would take some time to get to know her. Try to find out what her story is, maybe get a memory out of her. Riku shrugged and finished the eggs. He put them on a plate and started for the dining room.

xoXOxoXOxoXOxo

Kadin stepped out of the last store Kairi had dragged her into. "Come on, Kadin, there has to be something you like!" she said, juggling her bags, trying her hardest not to drop them all over the ground.

"I don't know, we've only been to three stores, there's about a thousand more from what I can tell." Kadin sighed, as she looked around the streets. This place was huge. The buildings were tall and most of them seemed to be made out of glass. The pavement was a golden yellow and the shop signs bright and attention grabbing. People were running around, busy with their days worth of work. Everyone smiled and seemed generally happy. Kadin was impressed with the condition of the city, she just wasn't so sure of all the noise she heard. She wanted to ask if the city was always this noisy, but refrained.

"Well, we have to meet up with the boys in about an hour for lunch, we have some time to hit up one more store before we go." The red head scanned the streets, looking for a good store to go in. She spotted her favorite store, Angie's Space, when she noticed Kadin had stopped in front of a small clothing store and was staring intently at a cute pair of capris. Walking over to her, she looked in the store and tilted her head. "I don't ever remember this being here." Kairi said, "You wanna go in and check it out?"

Kadin let out a breath and looked over at the other girl, "Yes, very much so. It's like something's pulling on me to go in." She turned to open the door when a group of teenagers came walking out. "Oh sorry." she said, as she slammed into a something that she would soon realize was a boy.

"Oh hey! Sorry about that, I never watch where I'm walking." The boy said, reaching out a hand to help Kadin off the ground.

She took the hand given to her and brushed herself off. Looking up to see just exactly what she had run into, her face dropped. The guy she had collided with was gorgeous. His eyes were a deep cloudy blue, and fit perfectly with his golden hair that flipped out in layers all around his head. His skin was tan and clear, and he was tall. Boy, was he tall. Kadin just stared at him, a loss of words hit her.

"Tidus! You really shouldn't walk with your eyes closed. Someday, you're going to run into the street and get hit." Kairi exclaimed, as she looked Kadin over, making sure she was okay. The girl looked like she was in shock.

"Oh hey, Kairi!" Tidus said, as he walked over to the redhead and gave her a big hug, "I didn't see you there, you know, with you being a midget and all." He smiled as Kairi turned red in anger, and without letting her retaliate, he asked, "so, don't be rude, whose your friend. Never seen her before, she must be new."

Calming herself down before she killed Tidus, Kairi turned and held her hand out, "Tidus, this is Kadin. Kadin, this is Tidus. He can be a bit of a jerk," she had put extra effort on the word '_jerk_' as she glared at the golden haired boy, "but he's pretty chill. The girl behind him is Selphi, and the kid over there with the bright orange hair is Wakka." Kadin nodded to each of them and then went back to watching Tidus, who gave her a nod and a half smile that made her melt.

"So, Ti, I want details on this supposed party going on. When's it start?" Kairi asked, checking her phone and then looking back at Tidus. "Is it at the usual place?"

Tidus didn't even hesitate, "It starts when people start showing up. And, yes, it's at the usual place." He smiled and looked at Kadin, "so far there's about twenty five people showing up. You plan to bring this Lady right?" he said, now smiling at Kadin. She blushed.

"Well, of course. But we need to get her an outfit. And were on limited time. I'll call you Selphi when I know what time well be there."

Selphi nodded and checked her phone. Kadin barely noticed she was there. She started to say hello when Kairi grabbed her arm and pulled her into the store. She watched Tidus walk away and instantly wished she hadn't been anti-social.

Looking around the store, Kadin instantly knew this was the place she was going to get her outfit from.

As she wondered around, she stopped at the jewelry counter. Hemp and beaded necklaces filled the display. Her eyes lit up as she picked up a necklace. The chain was made out of hemp and it had a silver chain woven thru it. In the middle of it was a jewel bead. The bead was in the shape of a heart and the colors swirled in a spectrum of reds to purples. Kadin had never seen something so beautiful in her life, (that she could remember anyways) and she looked at the price tag and almost dropped it. Kairi strode over to her and looked down at the necklace, "That's beautiful, do you want it?"

Kadin sucked in some air before she put it down. "it's 10,000 munny. There's no way I'm letting you spend that much on a necklace for me. It's bad enough you're forcing me to get clothes. I don't need it." She turned around and started walking towards the shirt rack. Kairi looked down at the necklace and shrugged, then followed her new friend as she squealed over a pink tank top.

xoXOxoXOxoXOxo

Riku sipped on a chocolate milkshake as Sora paced back and forth in front of the groups favorite café. Any time Kairi wasn't on time, Sora would freak out, thinking something bad had happen, but Riku knew better most times. This time, how ever, he wasn't so calm, but refused to show it in front of the other boy.

"Where are they? Oh man, I really hope there okay. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Kairi while I wasn't there to protect her." Sora hurriedly said, as he passed Riku for

the hundredth time.

He reached out and grabbed Sora, stopping him in his tracks. "Sora, relax. We just checked in on them at the shop no more than an hour ago. I'm more than positive there fine. You know how Kairi gets when she's shopping. And now that she has Kadin to go with her, its doubled." Riku shook the other boy a little, "She's fine, now sit down before you hurt yourself."

Sora reluctantly sad down with a huff and pinned his knees to his chest. Searching the streets, he let out a sigh, "She's lost, I know it."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys!" Kairi said as she bounded up with Kadin right beside her. Sora's head snapped up just in time to see Kairi bounding into his arms. "Sorry we're late. Once you get her going, Kadin's one hell of a shopper." She smiled and kissed Sora on the nose. "And how was your day so far?"

The brunette looked like he was about to burst into tears, "Better, now that you're here." Riku rolled his eyes, and Kadin looked to the floor. "Come on, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

The redhead agreed as she stepped out of Sora's arms and interlocked their hands. Riku walked to the door and held it open as they all walked in. Kadin muttered a thank you as she slipped past him, averting the gaze she knew he was giving her.

As soon as they were sitting at a table, Sora and Kairi on one side, Riku and Kadin on the other, a girl with orange curly hair came bounding up. "Hi my name is Blyissa, I'll be your server today, can I start you off with drinks?" She looked right at Riku, and blushed a little.

Riku didn't even notice as he ordered a brown pop, Sora did the same. Kairi ordered a strawberry shake, Kadin, a water. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She giggled, still looking at Riku. Kadin didn't know why, but for some reason, she had to hold herself back from lunging at the curly haired waitress.

She came back and they all ordered there food, and as soon as she walked away, Sora asked, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Kairi thought about it for a minute then answered, "Thinkin about getting our hair done. I'm in desperate need of a hair cut." She ran her hand thru her hair, "Also, I talked to Tidus, he said the parties at the usual place and it starts when people show up."

Sora scoffed, "Your hair is beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing about it." he reached out and played with a strand of her hair.

"So what time did you all want to head over there?" Riku asked, "And what are we supposed to do about cat girl here?" he jabbed a thumb over in Kadin's direction. She looked at him in disbelief, had he really just called her 'cat girl'?

She started to protest but Kairi jumped in. "Riku, she'll be fine. She's with us. If anyone asks, she's not from around here, they shouldn't worry to much." She took a big gulp of her shake, "Besides, the outfit we got her today, no ones going notice. Plus Tidus was already giving her goo goo eyes today…" Kairi smiled slyly, then added, "Plus, he expects her to be there too."

Riku growled, and all three of them looked at him. He looked down quickly, grabbing his Coke and taking a swing.

"Well, um, I think we should head out around seven. It will give you girls time to get ready and us time to get the goods." Sora blurted, looking away from Riku to continue playing with the red strands of hair.

There wasn't much talk after that. They all sat there an ate their food, every once in a while Kadin would flip her hair so it covered the side of her face that Riku would sneak a look at every now and then. She didn't know why, but the way she felt him looking at her made her feel weird. Like he was analyzing her every move.

After they were done, the boys paid and said their goodbyes. Sora pulled Kairi into his arms and their lips locked the second he had her secured. Kadin looked around the streets, avoiding the fact that Riku was staring at her. Finally sick of it, she looked at him, "Is there a reason your staring at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Riku stepped back and dropped his gaze, "No, I, uh I'm just spaced out right now, that's all." His face turned red, "Sorry."

"Oh, um, it's okay." Kadin said, cursing herself inwardly. She didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable, she almost felt bad about it. As she was about to apologize for snapping at him, Kairi came rushing over and grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we have a couple more things to do before we get this party started." Rushing away she added, "See you two tonight at Fairweather."

Riku watched them run off.

**I know its not long, but the party scene was a lot longer than I expected. Will update the next chapter soon. =) Keep reading!**


End file.
